hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-7027929-20130401020838/@comment-5925195-20130507153143
Bueno, voy con mis comentarios (aunque me queda por ver el último capítulo): - Me gustan mucho los actores de Jojen y Meera. En el libro, me parecen un poco insulsos (aunque tenga alguna trama oculta a sus espaldas o sean el catalizador de los poderes de Bran), pero estos actores creo que les han añadido personalidad. - Totalmente de acuerdo con las sospechas de Talysa, de hecho sólo me había metido en los foros para poneros el video del Honeypot que ha puesto Sb Arya Stark xD Me gusta mucho cómo sale el Pez Negro y, aunque a Edmure no me lo imaginaba así físicamente, deja muy claro que es un poquito lerdo, como en el libro. - Emparejan a Loras con Sansa en vez de con Willas para ahorrarse personajes, igual que se han ahorrado a Edric Tormenta con Gendry (según decís, porque todavía no he visto ese episodio xD), pero es verdad que se nota MUCHO estos recortes de actores/personajes (¿habrá metido mano Rajoy también aquí?). Cuando vi que Melisandre se iba pensé "¿pero adónde puñetas va esta ahora? Si en el libro no se separa del c*** de Stannis salvo cuando se queda con Jon en el Muro, dentro de muuuuucho", pero luego oí el "I want you" de Stannis y ya me quedé muerta del todo, porque el Stannis del libro nunca habría dicho eso xD - El actor de Petyr lo encarna también que a veces me da miedito ese personaje. - Han metido demasiado deprisa el rollo Ygritte-Jon, tenía que haberse insinuado más directamente en capítulos anteriores para que viéramos cómo Jon se resistía. Como decís, Jon no sucumbe sólo por el cuerpo de Ygritte (que no era para nada como en la serie, a mi parecer), sino por su dilema moral de romper el juramento de la Guardia para convencer al 100% a los salvajes. Otra cosa diferente es que crea que en el libro Jon sí que terminó un poquito enchochado con ella. - No sé cómo van a morir Balon y Joffrey antes que Robb si Balon no ha salido para nada esta temporada, ¿también lo meterán con calzador? Pssss. Y me encanta cómo van metiendo la obsesión de Cersei de que Margaery le quite a su hijo... una de las peores cosas de la serie es que se pierden las profecías y con esas miradas por encima del hombro de Margaery a Cersei y ésta observando cómo su hijo se acerca a la multitud poniéndose en peligro... me encantan! - Para terminar, la HsE. Aunque a Beric no me lo imaginaba así, tampoco me desagrada. La pelea contra el Perro fue brutal y el "He will, but not today" de Beric, la contestación lapidaria al "Burn in Hell!!" de Arya, me recordó totalmente a porque al Syrio, como si los guionistas quisieran hacer ver al espectador que Arya ve a Beric como su nuevo Syrio, un hombre al que admirar. No me gustó la escena de Gendry diciéndole a Arya que se queda, más que nada porque fue una salida de personaje total. Entiendo que con esa conversación se ahorren su última conversación en la Posada del Melocotón ("I'm too bloody low born to be kin to m'lady high") porque al fin y al cabo deja claro que Gendry nota mucho las diferencias de clase, pero ¿y la respuesta de Arya? Ella lo veía a él como parte de su manada, pero tanto como para decirle con ojos de perrito pachón que ella podría ser su familia... como que no. Y termino con una curiosidad sobre esa escena: Maise Williams (Arya) leyó el guión de esa escena entendiendo que Arya le estaba ofreciendo a Gendry algo parecido a lo que fue Theon para los Stark, pero el director le dijo que leyera la frase de "I can be your family" como si estuviera diciendo "I love you" y esa toma fue la que dejaron).